


nothing more needed

by Mekina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Kink, Bottom Dean, Established Relationship, Lap Sex, M/M, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform, chubby!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekina/pseuds/Mekina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean slow down, and Dean gains a little weight. Sam doesn’t mind at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing more needed

They've pulled a Bobby and got a home base. A single house that's actually theirs. They still hunt, going out whenever necessary, but at the same time they're taking time for themselves, slowing down and getting ready for the day they'll be too old and creaky to hunt.

That day hasn't arrived just yet. They're only in their thirties, after all.

Ever since they slowed the hunting down, Dean's gotten a bit bigger. He's never been as in shape as Sam, never so well defined and muscular, but he was always toned. Sleek. More like a swimmer's physique than anything.

But less activity and more pie (and assorted other unhealthy foods) than ever have combined to plump Dean up. Not huge, but enough for him to be self conscious about it. He glares at the mirror whenever he passes it, and squirms away when Sam puts his hands on Dean's belly for too long.

"Have another piece." Sam pushes the pie over with an inviting smile.

They're in their kitchen, sitting at the table. They own furniture. Actually own it. Decent stuff, too, not shitty chairs that will break apart mere months after they’re bought. In other words, not motel furniture.

Dean frowns down at it. "Sammy, I think I've had enough."

It's cherry. Dean loves cherry pie. If Sam actually believed Dean was full, he'd let it go. But he doesn't. Dean isn't full, he's just thinking about his weight again.

"Come on, Dean. Have some more. I know you want it." Sam rubs the back of Dean's hand encouragingly. "I can tell."

"Okay. Bossy." Dean takes another piece and loads his fork, smiling. His face can only be described as bliss as he chews.

Sam's going to show Dean how sexy he thinks he is. Not despite his weight, but because of it. There's nothing Dean could do or become that Sam _wouldn't_ love and be attracted to.

His brother apparently hasn't gotten that memo.

He will after today.

Once Dean is done with that bite, Sam plucks the fork out of his hand, scoops up some more pie, and offers it up.

"Are you serious? Actually serious?" Dean stares at the fork. "You want to spoon feed me?"

He waggles the fork. "Not a spoon."

"Whatever! You want to feed me."

"I do." Sam pushes the fork lightly against Dean's lips. "Open up."

Dean rolls his eyes, but it's half hearted. He's enjoying the attention and they both know it. He moans happily as he gets the pie. It's so close to the way he moans when Sam has his fingers up Dean's ass that he feels his dick harden slightly in response.

He feeds Dean the rest of the slice of pie. Dean gives up protesting and just enjoys it, making ridiculous noises that get Sam even harder. It's pretty sad when his sex noises and pie noises are so similar it turns Sam on.

"Mmf, no more, Sam." Dean turns his head away from the rest of the pie. "No more."

“Come on, you can take a little more. Can’t you?” Under the table, Sam puts his hand on Dean’s belly, rubs gently. 

Dean inhales sharply, shifts in his seat. “Sam, I don’t think—“

“Do you want more, Dean?” Sam wants to know for sure, is Dean actually full, or does he just want to stop because he thinks he should?”

There’s a pause, then Dean sighs and nods, opening his mouth for Sam to give him more pie. He finishes the rest of that slice, then half of the remaining one before stopping again. “Really am full this time.” He groans. “Think I ate too much.”

Sam smiles and stands. “Come on.” He knows what he wants to do now, and it involves a lot less clothing.

His brother takes one look at Sam’s face and raises an eyebrow. “Seeing me stuff my face turn you on?”

“More than you know.” It does, actually. Seeing how much Dean enjoys it, Sam loves that. And, well, he’d be lying if he said that the extra weight doesn’t turn him on. His soft belly, the lovehandles… It’s not that Dean didn’t drive him crazy with want before, he did, but Sam isn’t about to start complaining now. Just thinking about the way his fingers can sink into Dean’s soft skin has his dick stiffening.

Dean stands up and kisses him quickly. “Bedroom?”

“Unless you want me to fuck you over the table next to the pie.” Sam pats Dean’s belly gently, conscious of the fact he’s full. “And I don’t think you want that right now.”

The image is clearly affecting Dean. He shivers, licks his lips reflexively. “Yeah. Some other time.”

In the bedroom, Sam drops his clothes right away, but stops Dean when he starts to strip. He wants to do that, slowly, see Dean’s body revealed a bit at a time. Sam likes teasing himself, until the anticipation almost kills him. 

“So gorgeous, Dean. Want you so badly it feels like I’ll explode.” Sam pulls Dean’s shirt over his head, Dean raising his arms up to help. “God, your body…s’fucking…” Sam strokes over Dean’s chest but doesn’t linger. He knows what he really wants to focus on right now.

Sam pushes his fingers into the soft flesh of Dean’s belly, squeezing just a little. Dean moans and he has to stop to laugh. Dean shakes a little each time he squeezes his belly. It’s the last thing Sam expected him to find erotic, to be honest, but he’s pleased.

He kisses down over Dean’s stomach, listening to his hitched breaths. Sam grinds against the bed, unable to help himself.

“Sam,” Dean pushes his hands into Sam’s hair, gently pulls him back up his body, already unfastening and pushing his jeans off as he speaks. “Want you to fuck me now.” His boxers sail across the room, and Dean spreads his legs expectantly.

Sam gets his fingers slicked up and starts working Dean open. As he fucks his fingers into Dean, he sucks a mark into Dean’s skin just below his belly button.

Dean squirms, rocks down into Sam’s fingers, soft sounds of pleasure slipping out. “Now, I’m ready, come on, Sam!”

He gets Dean to sit on his lap, back up against his chest. Dean works himself up and down on Sam’s dick, and Sam is free to touch him as much as he likes. Sam runs his hands over Dean’s body. He’s thicker all over, softer all over. Dean’s lost that hard edge, and the way he feels under Sam’s hands is intoxicating.

“Good?” 

Dean has to twist around to reach Sam’s lips. He kisses him deeply, clenching tight around Sam’s cock. “So good. Fuck, you’re so big.”

There’s no more talking after that, just the grunts Sam can’t keep in and the breathy moans Dean always makes when Sam fucks him. Sam pulls Dean back against him, pressing his face to Dean’s back as he comes.

Dean’s already jacking himself off, so Sam puts his hand over Dean’s (the fact that his hand is bigger makes his spent dick twitch. It’s nothing he doesn’t already know, but it still thrills him) and helps him, their hands moving fast over Dean’s dick. He’s so wet, so close to coming. He just needs a little more.

He moves his other hand back to Dean’s belly, presses his fingers into it, and Dean comes, gasping.

They sprawl together on their bed afterwards, sweaty and sated. Dean gives the drying come on his stomach a disgusted look, but makes no move to get something to clean it off. Sam snickers and licks at it.

“You’re gross.” Dean drops his head back onto the pillow and lets Sam pay as much attention to his belly as he wants.

Sam doesn’t miss the way Dean moves almost imperceptibly up into the touch. He hasn’t tried to stop Sam from touching him there, which is awesome.

“You want some more pie? Or burgers.” Sam’s not really in the mood to get dressed and go get food, but he will if Dean wants him to. He enjoys indulging Dean, getting him as much to eat as he wants.

“Burgers. Nice and greasy.” Dean stretches. He looks so content. That’s how Sam wants it to be, always. “You’ll be getting ‘em, bitch, I’m not moving.”

“Wasn’t going to make you.” He’ll just sleep for awhile, then get food. Dean doesn’t look like he’s ready to start chowing down this instant anyway.

Dean lets Sam pull him close, not a single word of complaint even though they’re undeniably cuddling. Dean’s full and fucked out, so of course he’s not protesting. This is Dean when all is right with the world.

If everything stays this way, Sam would be perfectly happy for this to be the rest of his life. Him and Dean, and their house, and even hunts, but with a place to go back to when it’s over. This is everything he wants.


End file.
